Biter
by FizzSummers
Summary: For reasons known only to herself, Trina's walking around pretending to be a vampire and biting people. Tori tries to control the situation before it gets out of hand.


_~Biter~_

"Ow!" Tori cried, feeling a sharp pain in her shoulder. She instantly turned around to see her older sister, Trina, clad in black with bared teeth. Cat had been standing next to her so she turned around to see Trina as well, gazing in confusion. She found Trina's new look to be pretty shocking.

"I'm a vampire, Tori." Trina said matter-of-factly, "I can't help it."

"How long have you been one?" Cat asked curiously.

Tori rubbed her shoulder, the skin wasn't broken but it still hurt. "She's not a vampire!" she snapped.

"Since a few days ago," Trina stated, "now Cat it's your turn." Making a strange hissing sound, she took a big step towards the redhead.

Cat screamed and backed away, "Please don't bite me vampire Trina, Tori probably tastes better!" Tori rolled her eyes, stepping over so she could block her sister from getting to Cat. The kids by the lockers kept glancing over at the three of them so she wanted to end this embarrassing scene as quickly as possible.

"Hey wait a sec, if you're a vampire how did you get to school in the sun?" Cat asked in suspicion.

"I'm a super vampire," Trina explained proudly, "that means I can walk out in the sun unlike the weaker vampires."

"But you bit Tori on the shoulder, vampires are supposed to bite on the neck." Cat said with a giggle.

A smirk came to Trina's face, "I can do that too," she then lunged at her younger sister. Tori backed up quickly, her hands raised trying to hold her off but Trina was determined. "C'mon it's just a little bite!" Her head moved back and forth trying to get to Tori's neck.

"Vampire attack!" Cat hollered, pointing to the two girls.

Tori held out her hands and gave Trina a very hard shove that knocked her to the ground. "Ow, my butt." Trina said, wincing a little.

"Wait a minute, can vampires get hurt butts?" Cat asked suspiciously. Trina just looked at her, unsure of how to respond to that.

Before speaking, Tori took a deep breath to try calming herself. Trina was really starting to get to her with this whole vampire thing. "Trina, you are not a vampire."

"Tori, I know it's hard to accept," Trina said as she stood up from the floor, "but you have to deal with the fact the I'm a vampire... a super vampire that is."

Tori looked at her older sister for a few moments, her eye twitching. Cat was about to say something but suddenly a loud shriek sounded from Tori. "You're crazy Trina!" she shouted and then walked away.

**xxxxx**

Tori was about to walk into class but was blocked by Sikowitz in the doorway. He was looking at her disapprovingly but even after several moments of awkward silence he didn't elaborate. "Is there a problem...Sikowitz?" Tori said in confusion and slight impatience.

"Yes!" he exclaimed, bending down to show her his bald head. On it was a red bite mark, Tori's eyes widened. Trina was even going after teachers now, that was a step too far even for her. She also wondered why Sikowitz was confronting her and not Trina.

"Oh no, Trina got you too." she said with a sigh.

"Yes, I suggest you control your freaky sister." Sikowitz said, "my head is off limits."

"I'll talk to her again later." Tori told him, although she knew that it wouldn't do much good.

"Talk won't work, what she needs is..." Sikowitz backed away so he could kick and punch at the air. "Get what I'm saying Tori?" he said, continuing his demonstration.

"Uh, yeah sure Sikowitz."

**xxxxx**

"Vega!" Jade hollered when she approached Tori.

Tori had just shut her locker and jumped at the sound of Jade's voice. She had good idea about what she was angry about. "I'll talk to Trina, yes she's a freak," she recited carelessly.

"Don't bother because I've taken care of it." Jade told her with a devious smirk.

Tori gazed at Jade nervously, her mind filling with all the horrible things that Jade could have done to her sister. "Oh, please don't tell me you killed Trina. I know she's annoying but come on she's my sister and-"

"I didn't kill her." Jade said, rolling her eyes.

"Then...what did you do?"

Jade grabbed her wrist, "Follow me." she stated and then pulled Tori away towards the janitor closet. At first Tori was worried she might be lead to a maimed Trina. When the door was opened however she saw that her sister was tied up with a long extension cord and duct tape on her mouth. "Jade you can't just tie her up." Tori said, kneeling down besides her sister.

"Mmmmnnn!" Trina cried, wiggling herself around as she tried breaking free.

Jade shut the door behind her and scowled, "Your psychotic sister bit me, what did you expect me to do?"

"How did you get her tied up anyway?"

"After she bit me I waited until she was at a very vulnerable moment." Jade replied and then grinned.

"Which was...?"

"When she was on the toilet." Jade said, as if it wasn't anything strange.

"Oh god, I hope you let her finish." Tori said, cringing a little.

Tori pulled the duct tape from her sister's mouth in one swift motion. "Owww!" Trina hollered from the sting it left behind. "You know I could drain you dry for this." she said to Jade.

"I'd like to see you try." Jade replied.

"Untie me now, Tori." Trina ordered.

"No, first you're going to tell me why you're acting like a vampire!" Tori said, standing up and moving next to Jade. It had suddenly dawned on her, that having Trina captive was a good thing. The perfect opportunity to get some answers.

"Because, if I can't be an actress, singer or anything. I might as well be the vamp of the school and it just feels right," Trina explained, "it's not that complicated."

"That's stupid!" Jade said.

"Yeah it is," Tori agreed, "and I'm not untying you until you promise to stop."

Trina let out a sigh, "Fine I won't try to bite you."

"Not just me! You don't bite anybody anymore."

"Especially not me." Jade added.

"I promise," Trina said, rolling her eyes.

Tori wasn't sure she believed Trina, there was a good chance she would just keep on biting people once she was released. "And if you don't, I'll have Jade do something really horrible to you."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Trina said smugly, turning her eyes to Jade.

"Do you really want to know?" Jade said, her expression darkening. Instantly Trina was intimidated, she gulped and then turned her eyes back to her sister.

"Okay! I really mean it! I won't bite anybody ever again!"

"Good then," Tori knelt back down so she could untie Trina. She removed the cord very carefully, still feeling that her older sister could not be trusted. Once Trina was completely free she quickly moved next to Jade for protection.

"Well, I guess I'll be going now." Trina said, dusting herself off.

"Yeah, run along crazy." Tori said, waving her hand dismissively.

"Hmph." Trina turned away from the two girls and walked right out the janitor's closet.

Tori looked to Jade and smiled, "Well thanks for tying my sister up!"

"She deserved it." Jade replied.

"So where did she bite you anyway?" Tori asked out of curiosity.

At that question, Jade made a very strange face as if Tori had brought up something traumatic. "I don't want to talk about it..." she whispered.


End file.
